Finding Future Keely
by Bookwrom
Summary: Phil, his family, and Curtis are back in the future. And Phil is of to look for Keely in the future.


I made up a Phil of the Future story. Its called Finding Future Keely 

It's suppose to be right after they went back got Curtis and went back to the future. Ok they finally made it home. It was night time when they got there. They where all so glad to be home. Even Phil, but he still missed Keely every much. But he was glad that he and his family got to go home. Because he knew even tough his parents and Pim loved 2005 they still wanted to go home. And he knew even though he loved Keely. He couldn't just make his family stay in 2005 just so he could be with her. As Phil and his family went to bed he couldn't still believe that he was never going to get to see Keely again. But then he realized that he could see her again he know that Keely would have to be in the future all he had to do was find out were. The next morning Phil woke up and said to him self. Today I'm going to try to find future Keely as he was leaving the house his father stop him and said Phil were you going. I need you help me fixes some stuff around the house. You know we been gone for oh most 2 years are house need's some repairing. Walking out of the room Phil say's I would but I am helping mom with some stuff so I can't bye. As he was in the kitchen Phil mother asks if he could help her unload some boxes. But Phil said I would but dad asked me to help him so I can't bye. As Phil finally made it out of the house he was sad that he had lied to his parents. He didn't even know why he had lied. But then he remember what he was doing. He was going to find future Keely so he left. But what he didn't know was that his little sister Pim had been watching him for behind the bushes. As she saw Phil walk a way she got up for behind the bushes and said what are you up to. And then she started to follow him. So Phil using the giggle to search for Keely he had finally found out were she lived. He went to this house and knocked on the door this young girl around 15 (who look's just like Keely) answered and said hello. Phil looked at her and said Keely. The girl looks at him and said what are you talking about. Phil then say's sorry I thought you were someone else then he say's dose Keely Teslow live here. The girl then say's why don't you come in. Phil then walks into the house and looks around. 

The girl then say's Keely Teslow is my grandmother she pasted away a couple of years ago. How did you know her? Phil say's we where best friends back in the past. The girl then say's I'm sorry, oh how rude of me my name is Kelly Tisdale. What's your name? Phil then say's Phil Diffy as Pim watched out side from the window she wonder what Phil was doing here. As Phil sat there in the Tisdale house he knew this was the worst day of his life because he had found out that his best friend and the girl he loved was gone and that meant he was really never going to see her again. Kelly then looked at Phil and said my grandmother never talked about you. How did you guy's first meet? Phil then said see me and my family went on a time traveling trip. Kelly then cuts him off and say's I heard they banned time traveling after this family got lost in time. Then she say's wait that was your family. Phil say's yeah my dad rented this used time machine. That brook down in 2005. After 1 long hour Phil had told Kelly the whole story. Kelly then say's wows my grandmother been though a lot I wonder why she never told me any of this. Then she stops and looks at Phil and say's she must have loved you a lot. Phil say's how do you know that? Kelly say's because she never talked about you or told me about you its must have been to hurtful to talk about the one person you love so much but know you can never be with. 

Then she says she did tell me once that timing is every thing so don't waste. Well, I'm going go for a walk want to come. Phil say's yeah. As Pim hinds in the bushes as she see Kelly and Phil leavening when there gone she gets up and say so that why he's went here so he could see Blond Pim then say but why dose she look the same. Then she starts to follow them. As Phil and Kelly walked with out knowing they were being followed by Pim. They talk Phil looks at Kelly and then say's you know you kind of remind me of Keely. Kelly then say's your sweet I can see why she loved you. Phil then say's yeah but I'll never get to tell her I loved her. But before Kelly could say anything Phil spotted Pim. Phil then say's Pim show your self right now. Pim then comes out. Phil then say's Pim have you been following me this hole time. Pim say's Yeah, so what. Phil say's You shouldn't have followed me, I am so going to tell mom and dad. Pim say's go a head but if you do they'll know you lied to them. Kelly then say's what is going on. Phil then looks at Kelly and say's Kelly this is my evil little sister Pim. Kelly looks at Pim and say's hi I'm Kelly. Pim looks at Kelly and say Yeah what ever. Phil then say's Kelly I'm sorry but I have to go take Pim home. Kelly say's Its ok Phil, I should get home to any ways. See you around Phil. Phil and Pim finally made it home. There mom and dad where waiting there. Phil and Pim walked into the house. There mom said we were worried sick. Where were you guys. Pim looks at Phil say's we want to look around town. Phil then say's mom, dad the truth is and Phil told his parents and Pim the whole story. After it was down some knocked on the door Phil answered it and at the door was Keely he open it and said Hi. His parents said she looks just like. Pim cuts them off and say's yeah, yeah we know. Phil then say's to Kelly why are you here. Kelly say's I forgot to give you something. My grandmother. Left this after she died. The day before she told me I'd know who to give it to when I met them. Phil opens it and it was a tape inside and a little box's. Phil put the tape in. Phil, his parents. Pim and Kelly watch the tape as it came on and I was Keely in the past. She said if you're watching this I'm parable not around anymore. If you don't know who I'm you should be watching this. But if you're Phil Diff I want you to know, no matter who I date and marry. I will owes love you. It's been four day's sense you left. It's been kind hard. What am I saying it's been really hard. The first day I really didn't think you were gone. The second day I was sad. The third day I was mad. But to day I realize you had to go. You couldn't just stay here for me. Its funny I remember the first day we met it was in math class. Tia was trying to finger out this problem and then you walked in and fingered it out in a second. You help me out a lot and I don't just me in math. You help me get over my stage fright. You pretend to be a cheer leader just for me. You were going to risk get suspended just to get me out of advanced math. You were always there for me. Like we Tanner Kirkpatrick cheated on me. And you tried to get Mr. Messerschmitt to let us take a make up test just so I could get my video lab time back. And the most niceties thing you ever did for me is when you went back in time stop the Christmas star from breaking. You didn't even know me then. And you got stuck here because of that. Phil I know we may never see each other again but I'm really happy with the time we had to gatherer. Phil what I'm trying to say's is that I love you. Then the tape ends. Phil opens the little box's and inside is the pepper shaker. Phil then say's I love you to. Kelly say's I better go. Phil say's wait where about to eat you want to stay for dinner. Kelly looks at Phil and say's I'd love to. Then she say's to Phil yeah I think she knew you loved her. 


End file.
